


Closer

by Snorp_Lord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fights, It's not too bad but I'll tag anyway, M/M, There's a fight going on and Kagura is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Slight rewrite of the scene from Chronophantasma, where Kagura decides to step in instead.
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki & Ragna the Bloodedge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diluculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/gifts).

When another kick slams into Ragna, Kagura has to grip the bunched up fabric from his mantle harder and remind himself this is all part of the plan. It was all well and good writing 'Ragna fights Azrael' on a whiteboard, or giving a speech before anything happens, but actually being there was something else entirely. After all of his experience leading troops he should know that. For a second, he tears his eyes away and they land on Rachel, seemingly one hundred percent fine with watching Ragna get the shit kicked out of him. In other words, handling it a lot better than he is.

Blocking is a bad idea. Ragna learns that the hard way. After he blocks one hit by bracing his body against the sword with both arms, he realizes he’s wide open- something he greatly regrets when Azrael punches him hard in the stomach. The arena's sound system carries the crunching noise. Seeing his own scrunched-up face on one of the screens might have been worse, though. If he had any dignity left, it was quickly running out. Last thing he needed was random strangers pitying him. And now there’s that blossoming ache in his side, telling him his ribs have gone. Azrael’s saying something too, but he can’t quite process, and just lets the words slide off his brain while he struggles to breathe.

“Son of a…c’mon, get up dammit. Get up!” Kagura urges under his breath. He grits his teeth at Azrael’s taunting, knowing Ragna would wipe the floor with him under any other circumstances. It was wrestling with that damn grimoire that was holding him back, right? If Celica could get out and help, maybe it would help? Then again, not being able to use his arm wouldn’t be very helpful…

Why did the idiot have to jump into someone else’s fight? 

“Colonel Mutsuki, I must ask you to retain your composure just a little longer. Do not interfere.”

God damn it. “Fine,” Kagura spits out. “So long as he stays alive.”

That might not be possible. Another punch skirts Ragna by less than an inch, brushing his jacket’s collar. When he counters, he actually gets a solid hit in, exhales an almost-laugh, and promptly backs up. Attacking now was a matter of creating breathing room. No strategy, just keep moving. No broad movements, he’d leave himself open. No thinking, just trying not to get hurt. For a big guy, Azreal is irritatingly fast. Ragna has to practically fling himself backwards to get some space. He considers taunting, trying to rile him up, and gives up on that almost instantly. Would just get him killed faster. Terrible plan. Everything he was coming up with seemed to be one of those. There’s a moment of complete panic when he realizes he has no fucking idea what to do. 

Kagura winced as he sees that familiar shift in Ragna’s expression, almost like he’s about to bolt. Not that he would, but nobody would blame him either way. People with far more on the line had given up when facing the Mad Dog. Might mess with the plan a little though. But he sees Rachel flinch as Ragna takes another hit, and he wonders if isn’t worth improvising for a bit. Hell, the plan was already in pieces, and Tager wouldn’t be ready to capture Azrael for at least another minute, so what the hell was keeping him there?

Fuck all. 

Nothing was more important than Ragna. It was weird to think of it, but honestly, Kagura couldn’t deny that he’d grown a lot closer than he thought he would towards the notorious criminal. He wasn’t stupid; he knew the reason Ragna’s every wrongdoing was front-page news was because of the Imperator’s strange grudge against him, but he hadn’t expected the dangerous SS-class criminal to just be...a person. A normal guy with a bit of a temper and an undeniable sweet side. Yeah, he could be a little harsh, but Hibiki was arguably worse, and Kagura still put up with him. Despite everything, Kagura had grown close to him. 

Kagura had fallen for that damn idiot, and he wasn’t about to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr if you still use that https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-roomba


End file.
